A Demon's Love Part2: Sunset
by NURSE J0Y
Summary: Part2 to A Demon's Love. Gaara & Ai have been dating for nearly 2 years now, but his fear of commitment may cost him dearly. LEMON! I know I'm evil at the end. Don't worry though, I promise to make everything all better in Part3!


Autumn had come to Konohagakure. Crisp leaves cracked and crinkled beneath the Kazekage's shoes as he trudged up the hill. A slight breeze blew by, making his brick-red hair and white robes flutter. The scent of burning leaves hung in the air, and yet he could still smell her perfume in the wind as he pressed on.

He found her there, in their special place, resting under the large oak tree. Her long blue hair danced in the breeze as she turned the page to her favorite book. The wind picked up the hem of her skirt, revealing her bare, slender legs. He stood atop the hill for a moment and smiled as he watched her read.  
"Ai." Gaara said softly.

Ai's eyes moved from the pages of her book to his and she smiled softly. Gaara outstretched his arms and the sand from his gourd obeyed his wishes. A stream of sand wrapped around the girl's waist and pulled her in to his waiting arms.

The young man leaned in for a kiss, but the girl turned away.  
"You think you can just ignore me these past few months and then act like nothing even happened?" Ai asked bitterly. She stared up at him, awaiting his reply.  
Gaara closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to hers. "I'm sorry. I was so busy becoming Kazekage that I… lost track of the time."  
Ai sighed and smiled sweetly, throwing her arms around his neck. "Was that supposed to be a pun or something?" She asked. "I'd make all the time in the world for you, my love. But you keeping me waiting … I can feel every second as it ticks by, and it feels like an eternity." She said tenderly as she pressed her lips to his.

The leaves played around their bodies as they embraced. She ran her hands through his coarse hair, tracing her fingers down his face and along his jaw. He pulled her in closer as she playfully tugged on his earlobes.  
"Ohhh. You took them out." She whined. "I liked your earrings."  
Gaara smiled slyly and pressed his lips to hers once more.

"Ehem." A familiar voice cleared her throat from behind them. Ai pecked Gaara on the lips one last time as Temari and Kankuro approached the top of the hill.

"No need to stop what you're doing! Go about your business!" Kankuro declared.  
Temari smirked and folded her arms across her chest. "I don't think that's the proper way to greet a Kage."

Ai rolled her eyes and glared at Gaara. "Chaperones?"  
"Bodyguards." Gaara corrected as he withdrew his sand from around her body.

"Hello Ai!" Kankuro flirted, twiddling his fingers as he waved to her.  
"Kiss my ass, Kankuro." Ai groaned. "Ugh, now I'm gonna have sand in my panties all day." She mumbled beneath her breath as she swatted at her dress. Her eyes widened and she threw her hand over Gaara's grinning mouth. "Don't you DARE say what Shukaku just told you!"

"Aw come on Temari." Kankuro whined. "We don't need to watch over him every second of the day and night. We're not his babysitters."  
Kankuro grinned and nudged his sister in the side. "We can go visit Shikamaru!"  
Temari glared at Kankuro angrily, making him laugh even harder. "It is our mission to watch over and protect the Kazekage with our lives."  
Kankuro shrugged in defeat. "Sorry, little brother."

Ai crossed her arms and glared at Gaara. "Of course you'd have bodyguards. I had forgotten the Chunin exams are tomorrow." She said angrily. "You didn't come to see me at all, did you? It's just _convenient_ that I happen to be here."

Kankuro grimaced and shoved his hands deep in his pockets. _Please don't say something stupid, Gaara._ He thought.

"As newly appointed Kazekage, it is my obligation to attend these exams." Gaara stated in his gravely, monotone voice.

Kankuro smacked his palm into his forehead. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. _

"Am I one of your _obligations_ as well?" Ai demanded. She placed her hands on her hips and shoved her face into his in intimidation.

_Don't answer that Gaara! It's a trap!_ Kankuro shouted in his head, hoping to make some telepathic link with his little brother. He watched helplessly as Gaara stood in awkward silence, searching for the right words to say. _He's screwed._

Just then, an ANBU Buntaicho appeared beside Ai from a puff of smoke.  
"Orders from the Hokage." He said from behind his porcelain mask. "You've been assigned a mission. She'd like to see you right away."  
"Good." Ai said sharply, her eyes still focused on Gaara's. "I was just leaving anyway." With those parting words, she vanished.

Gaara folded his arms across his chest and turned his attention to the ANBU. "What are the details of her mission?" He asked coldly.  
The ANBU shifted his weight uneasily, unsure whether to answer the Kage.  
"You know that serial killer that's been hoping village to village, slicing up those women?" He asked.  
Gaara nodded in acknowledgement. "Yes. Our kunoichi have been warned about that when leaving home. What of it?" A hint of irritation clung to his words.  
"Well, no one can seem to catch this guy and people are getting scared. A group of Geishas got together and have asked for our assistance in eliminating the problem." The ANBU continued nonchalantly. "Lady Tsunade asked me to find the hottest female ANBU to act as bait… and well…" The ANBU stopped mid-sentence, realizing he had just crossed the line. He was not just talking mission details with a fellow shinobi, but talking to one of the five great Kages about his girlfriend.  
"Bait!" Gaara sneered. "What of the rest of her team?"  
"Um… no team, my Lord." The ANBU replied nervously. "Just her."

Without any parting words, Gaara turned away from the ANBU and marched past his siblings, letting them hurry after him as he made his way down the hill towards the village.

xxx

Without knocking, Gaara stormed into the Hokage's office. He stood erect in the doorway, arms crossed, making his presence known.  
"Ah, Gaara!" Lady Tsunade chimed from her desk. "Come sit. I've been meaning to talk with you. Let me just finish up here, then we can get to our meeting."  
Gaara made his way across the room, passing the ANBU awaiting her orders, and took a seat next to the Godaime Hokage's desk.

He had never actually seen Ai in her uniform before. It covered up so much more skin than he was accustomed to her wearing. She would be indistinguishable from any other female ANBU, if it weren't for her beautiful blue hair. That and her mask. Two perfectly painted raccoon-like eyes stared at him from her porcelain mask.

Gaara remembered the day Ai was promoted to ANBU. It was a little over a year and a half ago. They had just begun dating. He had never seen her so excited. She made the journey to Sunagakure just to see him and tell him herself. She asked him if it was alright for her to use the tanuki as her animal mask. She said she would feel safer if she knew he was with her as she went in to battle. Gaara remembered how important that made him feel. He was precious to someone. That was the first time he kissed her, or any girl for that matter. He remembered how nervous he was. He had observed couples kiss and hug before, but he never thought he could be deserving of such affection himself.

"_Thank you, my love!" Ai chirped as she threw her arms around Gaara's small, boyish frame and hugged him tightly.  
The young couple sat atop the roof to the Kazekage's residence watching the sun set over Sunagakure. The sleepy village was such a stark contrast to the hustle and bustle of Konoha. _

_Gaara's eyes shifted to the girl clutching his waist. Her head resting peacefully on his shoulder, letting her waterfall of blue hair cascade down his chest. Against the reds and browns of the desert, she appeared as an oasis._  
"_Why… why do you always call me that?" Gaara asked sheepishly, fingers twitching, not sure whether to return her embrace or let his arms hang at his side._

_The girl looked up at him with her soft blue eyes. Their eyes met briefly before she blushed and turned away. Even from behind her hair, he could see a small smile begin to form._  
"_Because I … because I love you." Ai confessed. _

_Gaara's eyes grew wide from shock. _Why would she say such a thing?_ This whole "precious" and "love" thing was so new to him. The last person he thought "loved" him attempted to assassinate him. _Yashamaru said I could only love myself_. Gaara thought solemnly while rubbing the kanji on his forehead. _But I don't want to live like that. I want to be precious to someone. I want to be precious to…Ai.

_Ai reached up and brushed Gaara's hand away from his now red and irritated forehead. She delicately touched her name written across the boy's pale skin and smiled. "What are you thinking?" She asked softly. _

_Gaara's heart beat wildly within his chest as his eyes met hers. His mind raced. There was so much he wanted to say, but was too afraid to tell her. Without thinking, he quickly grabbed her face in his hands and pulled her closer, mashing his lips with hers._

Gaara turned his attention to the Hokage. "I don't think it's a good idea sending Ai on a mission by herself." He stated matter of factly.  
Tsunade turned to face Gaara, a sly smile spread across her face. "Oh? And why do you think this?"  
"She should be given a squad. What if the Akatsuki come for her again?"  
Tsunade rocked in her chair and sighed. _Just who the hell does this snot-nosed punk think he is!_ She thought. _Not even Kazekage three months and already telling me how to do my job._ "I have no idea what they would want with her, seeing she is not host to a tailed beast." Tsunade sighed. "Besides, Ai has left the village since that _incident_ with no problem. In fact, she has traveled by herself to see _you_ on more than one occasion and I don't hear any qualms about _that._ She can handle herself and therefore should have no problem with this solo mission."  
Gaara folded his arms and frowned. "I still don't…"  
"Since you are Kazekage, I appreciate your concerns and take your input into consideration." Tsunade interrupted. "However, you have no authority here in Konohagakure." She moved her gaze towards Ai and rested her head in her folded hands. "Ai, on the other hand, has the power to accept or decline my mission. So, Ai, what will it be?"

All eyes rested on the girl in the center of the room. Ai lifted her mask and let it sit atop her head, revealing her face to the Kages. She turned her attention to Gaara and smiled at him sweetly. "Just say it and I won't go. Say those three little words and I'll stay here… with you."

Both Ai and Tsunade watched Gaara anxiously, awaiting his reply. Gaara sat for a moment, searching Ai's face intently, looking for the answer.  
"I… I don't understand what you want me to say." Gaara replied.  
Ai replaced the mask upon her face. Lady Tsunade outstretched her arm and handed Ai the mission dossier. "That's all I needed to hear." She said sadly. "I have already packed. I'll be leaving right away m'lady."  
Gaara blinked and she was gone.

"She didn't say goodbye." Gaara muttered sadly. His brow furrowed as he looked out into the now empty room in despair.  
"Do you blame her?" Tsunade laughed. "I think you just blew it, kid."  
"I don't understand." Gaara replied painfully. "What did I do wrong? What did she want me to say?"  
Tsunade sighed and held up three fingers. "Three little words." She replied. "I. Love. You."  
Gaara's eyes grew wide. He bent over in his chair and buried his head in his hands. "I thought she knew, that I didn't _have_ to tell her." He said softly.  
_Sheesh… I think I broke him._ Tsunade thought as she watched the once strong Kazekage crumble before her very eyes. "It's easy to loose track of the little things in life when you're a Kage." She said tenderly. "Don't let the ones you love become one of those things. I haven't seen you around the village in a while. I'm guessing the last time you two were together was at your coronation a couple months back. I bet she feels pretty neglected and un-important. When was the last time you even told her you loved her?"  
Gaara sat silently, eyes closed. He struggled to remember when or if, in fact, he actually ever had. "How long until she returns." He murmured.  
"There's no telling. It depends on how soon she can catch this guy." Tsunade responded. She placed a reassuring hand on Gaara's shoulder. _Poor kid_. She thought. She could see the worry and longing in his eyes. "Look, I probably shouldn't do this, but… she's supposed to report in once every week via carrier pigeon. Once I've finished reading her reports, I'll send them on to you, that way you won't have to worry about how she's doing. Ok?" Tsunade sighed. "Now if you don't mind, can we _please_ begin our meeting?"

xxx

Gaara anxiously awaited the end of his work day, sitting at his desk, nervously eyeing the letter in front of him. Like clock-work, every week Ai's report would arrive from the Leaf like Lady Tsunade had promised. He waited until the sun began to set before he locked his office door and headed for the roof. He'd sit there every night, reading her letters over and over again until the sun dipped below the horizon.

It had been 2 weeks since she left. Her letters were short and mostly outlined the intel she had gathered. It appeared that she was close to capturing the killer, and that she would be home soon. Gaara carefully opened the letter and began to read.

_October 25__th_

_I fear to report that I am too late. I had arrived at the Land of Cherry Blossoms to find the killer had struck again. I missed him by only an hour or two, but he was already long gone. I inspected the woman's body. It was the most horrifying site I have ever seen. He was hasty though. He must have known he was being tracked …_

"Oh God…" Ai muttered as she stumbled backwards towards the wall, placing a shaking hand over her mouth. She clutched her stomach and raced out the door, bumping into frightened patrons and onlookers as she made her way outside. The young kunoichi hardly made it out the front door before she dropped to her knees and retched on the snow covered steps.

_DAMMIT!_ Ai scolded herself between gags_. I'm supposed to be a shinobi for crying out loud. What the hell is wrong with me! _

A reassuring hand touched Ai's shoulder. The kunoichi quickly wiped her lips and shakily attempted to stand at attention.  
"My poor child." The head geisha said softly, her voice small yet authoritative. One could hardly tell that behind the caked face paint was a woman well in her fifties. She was a woman who, as time passed her by, had seen it all, and yet while her face remained stoic and expressionless, her eyes told a painfully different story. "Is everything alright?"  
Ai smiled sweetly and hung her head. "I'm sorry for being so unprofessional." She apologized. "I don't know what came over me."  
"Please come back in and warm yourself." The geisha said while turning back towards the doorway, motioning Ai to follow. "I'll make you some ginger tea.

The geisha house was silent now. The patrons had long since gone and the body taken away. A flock of beautiful girls huddled together, comforting one another. Ai felt like an outsider in their home, watching on as black mascara stained their once perfectly painted faces.

Ai took a sip of her tea and frowned. Even all the honey in the world couldn't cover up the bitter taste in her mouth. There was no sweetness here. She produced a map from her pack and laid it out in front of her, sighing as she crossed the village out in ink.

…_If there's one thing I've learned from this poor woman's death, is that the Geisha's certainly have reason to be fearful. He seems to be only going after them now. I think I'll be taking you up on your "bait" idea. I just know you'll love what I've come up with! I'll tell you all about it once I've reached my destination.  
-Ai_

_xxx_

_Her letter should have arrived by now_. Gaara thought nervously. He anxiously awaited this week's report as he watched the seconds tick by on the clock on the wall. It was moments like this that made him less desirous of Ai's Timugan. How could she bear seeing all of time within her head. Every second felt like an eternity and the ticking of the clock was giving him a headache.

There was a knock at the door. A Suna shinobi entered and handed a letter to Gaara. As soon as the shinobi left, Gaara tore open the seal and unrolled the scroll. A photograph with a sticky note fell out into his lap. He let it sit there as he anxiously began reading Ai's report.

_November 2__nd_

_I've made it to the Land of Honey. Judging by the killer's trail, I have determined that this would be the most likely place he'd hit next. I've taken residence in the local geisha house where I will wait and let him come to me. The women here are nice. They've already taught me the proper way to pour tea…_

"Slow down there piggy!" A petite geisha giggled from behind. "You keep eating like that and you won't fit in your kimono no more!"  
Ai looked up from her bowl of pork ramen and smiled, her cheeks round and full. "I can't help it Cho, Madame Suki's cooking is too damn good!"  
Cho took a seat beside Ai and began braiding her long, blue locks. It was well passed operating hours, and most of the other girls had gone to bed.  
"Sure…" She chirped. A sly smile spread across her face as she reached around to feel the kunoichi's belly. "You sure you not eating for two?"  
Ai's body tensed. She struggled not to choke as she gulped down her entire mouthful of food. "Busy day, huh?" Ai stammered, attempting to change the subject.  
"Mmhmm." Cho acknowledged as she finished her braiding and tied an elastic around Ai's hair. Before getting up, she bent over and kissed the top of Ai's head softly. "It's ok. You're secret's safe with me." She whispered. "Goodnight Okasan!"  
Ai watched the petite geisha leave the room before placing a timid hand to her little belly.

…_Didn't I tell you you'd love my idea! I can see you laughing and shaking your head already. They call me the Blue Lotus. Enclosed you'll find my picture.  
Until next time…  
- Ai _

Gaara picked up the photograph in his lap. The sticky note attached was in Lady Tsunade's handwriting. All it said was "Lucky guy!" He peeled off the note and examined the photograph underneath. It was of a beautiful young woman in a long pink and red silk kimono. Her face was as white as snow and her lips as red and luscious as fresh strawberries. Her bright blue hair was done up regally with jewels and ribbons adorning it. Gaara softly ran his fingertips across her photographed face and smiled.

xxx

The Godaime Kazekage sat behind his paperwork congested desk. Work was piling up, and yet all he could think of was her. He rested his head in his hand and stared intently at her photograph.

Gaara would often lie awake at night, dreaming of what he would do once she returned. Shukaku as well as his hormones would often take control of his fantasies, making him hunger for her even more on these cold desert nights. Even here, in his office, he longed for her. He closed his eyes and imagined he could smell her perfume. He thought of throwing all his paperwork to the floor and bending her over his desk. Of making her cry out in pleasure as their bodies became one. The red-headed Kazekage thought back to the first time they made love.

Whenever he would journey to Konoha to visit her, she would often times fall asleep in his arms while lying on the couch in her small apartment. This quickly escalated to her asking him to stay the night. It's not like he needed a hotel room, due to the fact he didn't sleep, so he agreed. He would sit in the other room and watch her as she slept, slowly inching his way over to her until he was at her side by the time she awoke. He knew it was scandalous for an unmarried couple, especially one as young as they were, to share the same room, but he didn't care. It wasn't long until they shared her bed. It had started out innocent enough. Under the covers, he would hold her in his arms as she drifted off to sleep. That is, until the last time she came to visit him in Suna.

_A form appeared in the balcony, blocking out the light of the moon. The shapely figure quietly slinked across the room towards the young man's bed._  
"_I can't believe that bitch actually kicked me out!" Ai groaned. "Unbecoming of a lady, my ass! I'll show her unbecoming when I shove my fist in her face!" The girl removed her shoes and threw her pack and katana on the floor beside the night table._  
"_Temari said it's improper for you to spend the night." Gaara murmured. He had been sitting straight up in bed, half expecting her to show up. His sister had laid into him earlier about the ground rules of their home, but even though he didn't want to upset or disappoint her, he could not deny his love and longing for Ai._  
"_Would you like me to leave?" Ai whispered as she slowly untied the sash around her short kimono._  
"_No…" Gaara said softly. "You have to keep quiet though and leave before they awaken." His eyes were fixed on her soft and curvy body as she slipped the kimono from her shoulders and let it crumple to the floor.  
Ai pulled the sheets away and slipped into bed beside him. "I don't embarrass you, do I?" She asked, her soft blue eyes staring up at him forlornly, awaiting an answer._  
Why would she even think that?_ Gaara thought. In fact, he reveled at the way the townspeople would turn and stare at them as he walked hand in hand with her. She made him feel special. Important. Loved. "N…No." He stammered and laid down beside her.  
Their bodies spooned as she turned and snuggled up to him, her backside scooting further into his crotch. "Goodnight, my love." She whispered._  
"_Goodnight." He whispered back as he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck._  
FUCK HER!_ Shukaku screamed within the young man's skull. Gaara's eyes snapped open. Shukaku had been so peaceful and silent since they started dating, why now? He buried his face in Ai's long, soft hair and inhaled deeply. Her intoxicating aroma usually calmed the beast within, but not tonight. They had had their little sleepovers before, but never like this. Tonight there was a woman in his bed. His territory. _

_Gaara could feel his cock stiffening. It pressed painfully into the small of her back. His body tensed and he squeezed his eyes shut. _Please don't wake up!_ He begged her silently. _Oh God!

_Ai tossed uncomfortably in her sleep, turning to face Gaara. Their legs entwined and she nuzzled her head beneath his, her lips pressed dangerously to his neck. Eyes still squeezed shut, he bit his lip and did his best to pretend he couldn't feel her hot breath on his neck or her large breasts pressed up against his bare chest, her lacy bra tickling his nipples. _

"_My love..." A small seductive voice whispered in his ear. A spike of electricity shot up his spine, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Did he just imagine that? Gaara slowly opened his eyes to find Ai staring back at him. Her pale blue eyes revealing her intentions. She reached a slender hand down his shorts and took hold of what she wanted. For such a petite kunoichi, she had quite a grip. _Must be from wielding that katana around all day.

_Gaara moaned softly, his lips pressed firmly to hers as he hurriedly fumbled with the clasp to Ai's bra. _Who designed these confounded contraptions anyway?_ He had just about decided to tear it apart when, _success_, her bra snapped apart and her breasts came spilling out into his eagerly awaiting hands. _

_Rough fingers quickly turned south, briskly cascading down her back. Gaara slipped his hands down her lacy panties and squeezed her ass tightly, pushing the young woman further in to his embrace. They had played these games before, but tonight he craved so much more. "I… I want you." He proclaimed breathlessly, his eyes fixed on hers. _

_Ai released her grip and began tugging on his boxers. "Then take me." She whispered back. _

_Hands shaking, the young man tried desperately to hide his nervousness and climbed on top of the kunoichi as she kicked off her panties. He took a deep breath in and exhaled as he thrust himself deep inside of her. _

_Ai's back arched and she released a loud cry. Gaara wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "Did I hurt you?" He asked worriedly._  
"_Don't stop!" She panted as the red-headed young man began pounding her like a jack rabbit. His bony hips pressing ever deeper into her toned thighs. "Easy…" She managed to cry out, wrapping her legs around his thin frame. _

_Gaara slowed his pace. His movements becoming less animalistic and more fluid and passionate. Her moans resonated in his ears. He couldn't care less if his siblings slumbered just down the hall. This was the affection he had waited for his entire life. He wanted it to last forever. _

_She dug her nails into his skin as he continued to slide his cock in and out of her hot, wet box. He dragged his teeth across her neck, tasting the salt of her skin and making her arch into his arms even more. The pangs of pleasure became immense and he could hold out no longer. He clutched at her body desperately and released himself inside her. A deep throaty grunt escaped his lips before collapsing on top of her. _

_Gaara held the young kunoichi in his arms and sighed, his and Shukaku's lust for sex and blood satiated. _BLOOD?_ He grabbed her tightly and stared panic stricken into her eyes._  
"_You said… but I… I HURT you!" He cried out. "You're bleeding!"_

_Ai giggled and kissed Gaara's forehead to calm him down. "You didn't hurt me. You just broke my… seal, is all!" She said reassuringly. "I'm a virgin. Well… I was." _

_Gaara pulled back the sheets and looked himself over. "But I'm not bleeding." He cried, his eyes still full of confusion and worry.  
Ai giggled and laid the young man down, resting her head on his warm chest. "That's because it only happens to girls, silly!" _

The door opened and Kankuro entered the room. Gaara quickly straightened up and shuffled the paper work on his desk, hiding Ai's picture underneath. Kankuro made his way across the room and sat on the edge of Gaara's desk.

"What's up, little bro!" Kankuro beamed. "You haven't been sleeping have you?" He joked and pointed to his lower lip. "You got a little something…"  
Gaara touched his chin lightly. _Dammit._ He thought as he wiped the drool from his lips.  
Kankuro laughed and picked up a pile of papers from Gaara's desk. The photograph fell out into his lap. Kankuro lifted it to his face and whistled.  
"DAMN!" Kankuro shouted. "No wonder you're acting all dopey! Sexy! Sexy!"  
"GIVE THAT BACK!" Gaara demanded as he snatched the photograph from Kankuro's hand.  
"Now, now. No need to get testy." Kankuro teased, his hands thrown up in surrender. "Does Ai know you've been looking at other women? I mean, if you two aren't an item anymore… you're cool with me asking her…"  
"That IS Ai, you moron." Gaara interrupted angrily. "She's on a mission undercover as a Geisha…"  
Kankuro's eyes widened and face reddened. "No shit!" He laughed. "You are one lucky bastard!"  
"Was there something you wanted?" Gaara asked sharply.  
"Oh yeah!" Kankuro chimed. He took a letter out from his pocket and handed it to his brother. "This came for you." He stood up from the Kazekage's desk and made his way to the door as Gaara began to unroll the scroll. Kankuro turned to face Gaara once more before leaving.  
"Look, you know I was just teasing about asking Ai out and all." He said warmly. "You guys are made for each other. I've never seen anyone so perfect together. I'm proud of you, little brother."  
Gaara could tell Kankuro's words were genuine. He opened his mouth to thank his older brother, but before he could get a word out, a sly smile returned to Kankuro's face. "You guys are gonna have the cutest babies!" Kankuro squealed. Gaara picked up a paperweight and threw it at Kankuro as he quickly slammed the door behind him.

_November 23__rd_

_I had quite the interesting customer today. The Toad Sage himself came to call on me. He sat around and chatted with me for a while. You'll be pleased to know that he and Naruto are doing just fine…_

"Will that be all for you, sir?" The azure-haired geisha asked softly as she kneeled down to graciously greet her patron. She batted her eyes sweetly at the older gentleman, yet inside she was screaming. _Just pay your tab and leave already, dammit! How the hell am I supposed to do my job and attract a killer with one of the great Sannin hanging around!_ Her eyes moved towards the entrance. She could just make out the blond-haired boy sitting impatiently outside as his master sat inside watching the girls dance and fawn over him as he drank his sake. _Shit… if he sees me… _

The white-haired hermit placed his sake cup down on the table and gingerly stroked the young geisha's cheek. "Nahhh…" Jiraiya slurred. "I'm still…hungry. Why don't we get a nice little room and have a … snack."  
The young geisha brushed his hand aside. "I'm sorry, sir, but the kitchen has closed for the evening. We'll be closing up soon as well..." Ai said as she leaned forward to collect the old man's sake cup.  
Jiraiya reached out and clasped her slender hand. "That's ok. I wasn't talking about food." The old hermit interrupted, his cheeks growing ever redder from drink and dirty thoughts.  
Ai leaned in closer to the old man until she was practically in his lap, her lips nearly touching his ear. "You can't afford me." She teased.  
Jiraiya smiled wide and reached inside his kimono, producing a large and plump frog wallet and slamming it down on the table. Ai jumped as he opened it up and let the contents spill out. "Will this be enough?"  
Ai frowned and shook her head. "I'm sorry. Maybe next time." She stood to leave, but the man pulled her back down into his lap.  
"Now don't be sad, my little flower." Jiraiya gushed. "I have more!" Again he reached his hand inside his kimono, this time producing a large stack of bills. "Now why don't we go turn that frown upside down!" He held Ai in his arms tightly, nuzzling his nose gleefully into her neck.  
_Shit!_ Ai thought. _This guy just won't take no for an answer! What the hell am I supposed to do!_ The young geisha giggled and kissed the man on the cheek before standing up and taking his hand. She led him as if he were a lost puppy out of the main room and into a back hallway of doorways. She stopped at the third doorway and unlocked it. "Please make yourself comfortable." Ai said seductively.

Jiraiya quickly stripped off his clothes and pounced on the bed, lying on his back with his arms behind his head, waiting for her to join him.

Ai's heart beat wildly within her chest. _This is too easy._ She laughed to herself. _Too bad this guy isn't the one I'm after._ She struggled to hide her excitement as she slowly began to strip, removing her kimono one shoulder at a time. First the left shoulder. She could see his excitement growing out of the corner of her eye. Then the right. Ai smiled wide in triumph as she noticed his eyes grow wide from viewing her ANBU tattoo.

Ai returned his stare with her Timugan, staring deep within his soul and rendering him powerless. Jiraiya watched on in silent protest as Ai phased from sight and reappeared kneeling on his chest with her katana to his throat.  
"Try as you might, you cannot move nor speak. You can only see and hear because I have allowed you to. I have used my Timugan to freeze your body in time." Ai began. Her tone of voice no longer soft and sweet, but instead as harsh as the fire that blazed behind her eyes. "By being here, you are disturbing my mission. I suggest you leave now and tell no one of this, otherwise…" She pressed the blade deeper into his throat, letting a small droplet of blood run down his neck. "Otherwise next time it won't be your neck that feels my blade. Are we understood?" She stared down at the unmoving man and smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."

Ai climbed off Jiraiya and made her way to the door. "Oh and one last thing before I release you." She said as she opened the door. "Spread word of the Blue Lotus. Maybe you'll peak this geisha killer's interest and I can get out of here and back to the village faster. Now… RELEASE!"

The old man jumped to his feet and scooped up his belongings, using them as cover as he ran from the room and out the building. Ai fell onto the bed, clutching her belly in laughter. She could just make out Naruto yell. "Why the HELL are you naked Pervy Sage! Hey! Get back here!"

…_He's also really such a generous guy! He not only left a rather large donation for the women here as well as for me to bring back to the village, but he promised he would spread word of the Blue Lotus as well. With a little luck I may be back in no time!  
-Ai_

xxx

Gaara stood by the window, anxiously awaiting the sun to rise and the morning to come. He glanced over at his bag sitting by the door as he clutched at the blanket wrapped around his chilled skin and smiled. Soon he'd be holding her.

It had been nearly two months since she had begun her mission. Her weekly reports were not enough. Every day that passed he missed her ever more. He craved her touch. Her smile. Her sweet words. Her strength and beauty. He longed to hold her in his arms again, and this time never let her go.

The young man placed his hand in his pocket and thoughtfully played with the small ring hidden inside. A sweet smile formed as he folded up the blanket and reached for his gourd. The sun peaked above the stark and dismal horizon as Gaara headed out the door.

xxx

The Kazekage and his companion passed beneath the gates leading to Konohagakure. The fresh snow crunched loudly beneath their boots as they passed by the front desk.  
Izumo punched his partner in the arm and quickly stood to greet the Kazekage.  
"L… Lord Gaara!" Izumo declared as Kotetsu grumpily awoke from his nap. His eyes grew wide and he quickly jumped to his feet in salute.  
Gaara and Kankuro turned to face the gate keepers.  
"Lady Tsunade has been expecting you. She would like to see you right away." Izumo continued, his eyes filled with pain. Kotetsu jammed his hands in his pockets and looked down at the ground.

Gaara nodded in acknowledgement. "That is what her letter instructed." He muttered and continued on towards the Hokage's mansion, his brother following suit. "I f…f…fucking hate the snow." Kankuro shivered as he blew into his hands for warmth.

xxx

Kankuro removed his wet gloves and leaned up against the wall outside the Hokage's office. _Much better!_ He thought with a grin. _I'll just hole up in some nice warm hotel room and let Gaara have some alone time with his little geisha. That's probably why he sent Temari out on a mission, so that she couldn't tag along and ruin his fun!_ Kankuro chuckled quietly.

"SHE WHAT!" Gaara yelled from inside Tsunade's office.

_Shit, now what?_ Kankuro thought as he instinctively grabbed for a kunai and burst into the large room.

The Hokage's head hung solemnly as she sat behind her desk. Gaara's fists were clenched tightly. Even from across the room, Kankuro could hear the sand crunch between his brother's knuckles. Gaara's back was towards him, and yet he could feel the pain and anger emanating from his chakra. Kankuro stood his ground, awaiting instructions.

"I want to see her!" Gaara growled.  
The Hokage merely shook her head as she arose from her desk and motioned for the two men to follow.

xxx

Not a word was said as the three solemn figures made their way through the snow towards the hospital.  
"What the fuck is going on Gaara?" Kankuro whispered.  
Gaara's eyes looked straight ahead, following the Hokage blindly past the check in desk and through the myriad hospital hallways. His hands still clenched tightly, he did not answer his brother.

They continued walking until they reached the end of a darkened hallway. Kankuro looked up at the sign above the doorway. It read "Morgue." Tsunade walked inside and motioned for them to follow. She walked over to one of several occupied tables and lifted the shroud.

Kankuro's eyes grew wide and covered his mouth in shock as he fell backwards against the wall.

It was unmistakable. The corpse lying before them was Ai. Her long blue hair hung lifelessly over the side of the table. Her soft pale skin a stark contrast to the dark dried blood that clung to her wounds.

Gaara's fists unfurled and he softly ran his fingers across her reddened neck.  
"How…" He trailed off, unable to finish the rest of his sentence.

The Hokage sighed and looked away. She hated this part of the job. "When her weekly report didn't arrive, I sent a cell of ANBU after her. They found her within the borders of the Land of Honey tied to a tree with ninja wire. The wounds are superficial, most likely obtained during the battle, or struggle. It appears that she was strangled to death."

"How?" Gaara cried. "I don't understand. She could have easily used her jutsu to break down the wires… the tree…to stop time and flee." His hand formed a fist once more and he glared at the Hokage. "Was it the geisha killer?"

Tsunade nodded, almost afraid to speak. "Ai had developed a sketch of the killer based on the intel she gathered. The women at the geisha house confirmed they saw her leave with him." She handed the sketch to the young Kazekage.  
Gaara took one look at the piece of paper and shook in rage. "It's that asshole Akatsuki!"

"_Don't think I've forgotten about you!" The Akatsuki stranger directed his attention to Gaara. He placed the blade up to Gaara's cheek and dragged it along his skin. "You got some tough skin!" The stranger continued. "Don't worry. I've got all the time in the world to break you!"_

"She should have had a squad." Gaara growled at the Hokage.

"She could have requested backup." Tsunade said sternly, her eyes meeting the young man's for a moment before traveling once more to the floor. "No. This was personal. She took this opportunity to avenge her parents. I still don't understand what he wanted with her though. It must have been some personal vendetta against her clan. She still has her eyes, her jutsu..." The Hokage's eyes shifted towards the deceased girl's belly and sighed. _It's best he not know._ "Nothing was taken from her."

"Except her life!" Gaara growled.

Tsunade nodded. She knew all too well what the young Kazekage was going through, having lost not only her brother, but the love of her life as well. "Come Kankuro, let's leave him be." She said softly. "We will bury her whenever you are ready, Gaara."

xxx

"_Don't let me fall asleep, my love." Ai yawned. She rested her head on Gaara's shoulder. "I want to stay up and watch the sun rise with you..." Her words became more and more distant as the young woman drifted off to sleep.  
Gaara smiled and stroked her hair tenderly as they sat beneath the large oak tree._

Gaara stood silently in the bitter cold. A breeze blew through his black robe, sending a shiver down his spine. He looked to the dark cloudy sky and sighed. There'd be no sunrise today.

The leaves have died and gone from their large oak tree. It had been nearly five years since he buried her here, in their special place. He kneeled down and wiped the freshly fallen snow from her headstone. A firm hand reached down to pat the Kazekage on the shoulder.

"Hey, little brother." Kankuro said softly. "The Hokage would like to see you."  
The Kazekage nodded in acknowledgment and took to his feet. He rested a weary hand upon Ai's tombstone and sighed. "I must go now, my love, but I'll be back real soon, ok?" He turned to follow his brother down the snowy hill. "I love you."


End file.
